


Thanks For Nothing

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insecure Sam, M/M, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sam, Weecest, sam's cute little tummy, tummy worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Dean's thankful for many things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the obligatory thanksgiving drabble... I hadn't expected to write anything, my muse is dead R.I.P. but I came up with this.

The extra-large bucket of extra crispy chicken now held only crumbs, abandoned on the rickety kitchen table. Dad’s snores filled the entire apartment they were renting for the month. Beer bottles littered the floor. The tv quietly replayed the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade.

Behind closed doors, in the next bedroom over, Sam and Dean lay curled up on the twin bed, stomachs out and jeans unbuttoned.

“I’m so _full_ ,” Sam groaned, rubbing his slightly distended stomach. Not wanting to move any more than strictly necessary, he shimmied and kicked off his jeans while still laying half on top of his brother, leaving him in only Dean’s old Led Zeppelin tee shirt and his boxers.

“Mmmhmmm,” Dean murmured, too full to even move a muscle.

“I really shouldn’t have gone for that second piece of pie,” Sam mumbled to himself. “Ugh, I’m gonna get _fat_ now.”

Dean’s eyes shot open and he stared up at Sam pointedly. “Quit it.”

“What? It’s true!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re _fourteen_ , Sam. So you still have a little baby fat, who cares?”

“I care,” Sam scoffed. “You should care, too. I don’t think you’d want to be with me if I was as big as a house.”

Without warning, Dean flipped them over, pinning his little brother beneath him. There was a glint in his eyes that Sam knew from experience, meant Dean was up to no good. “What are you doing? Dad’s in the next room. We can’t. Besides, I’m too full.”

Ignoring him, Dean tugged at Sam’s shirt and pulled it off despite Sam’s struggling. He slid down lower, until he could bury his nose in Sam’s cute little belly button. Sam gasped, squirming, but not moving away. He swirled his tongue in deep, thrusting it just like when he ate Sam out, and smirked when it elicited a drawn-out moan from his little brother.

After several moments Dean moved on to Sam’s sweet, round, perfect tummy. He _loved_ Sam’s tummy. It was little-boy soft, and Sam’s hips were _perfect_ for gripping when he fucked Sam. He wouldn’t change it for anything.

“D—Dean, we can’t…”

“Shut up and let me enjoy my thanksgiving feast.” Dean peppered kisses all around Sam’s tummy, sometimes adding tongue. The noises Sam made were just as delicious as the apple pie they’d eaten earlier, and Dean ate them up like a starving man.

On a whim, Dean blew a raspberry into Sam’s tummy, something he hadn’t done since Sam was a toddler, and enjoyed the giggles it earned him. Sam’s tender stomach, soft as crushed velvet, fluttered against his lips.

“I’m thankful,” Dean started, voice muffled against Sam’s tummy, “that we have an actual apartment this year,” he lay another kiss against Sam’s tummy. “That dad’s safe, and snoring up a storm so that he won’t hear us when we work off dinner tonight,” _kiss_ “For your soft little tummy,” _kiss_ “And that I have everything I need right in front of me, in my _beautiful,_ perfect, baby brother.”

“ _Dean._ ”

Dean looked up at his little brother, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Sam’s face was flushed an adorable red, eyes glistening wetly. Unable to resist, Dean leaned down and captured Sam’s lips in a deep kiss.

“And I’m thankful for the best big brother in the whole wide world,” Sam whispered against Dean’s lips.

“…Hey Sam?”

“Huh?”

“Is there still pie left?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any comments would be GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
